


不莱梅之路 2

by famicom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famicom/pseuds/famicom





	不莱梅之路 2

>2~二年级生

徐明浩带我去二年级的教室，一路上我还是很不习惯这种从来没有过的注目礼待遇。

他们打量我都是那种从上到下很明显的视线移动，脸，我普通的脸，打结的长头发，制服裙下的腿，最后回到我普通的脸。

有的男同学会过来问一句，我不知道该说什么，徐明浩看我这样子，就说话帮我把他们打发走。

不知道他们偶像科是不是有等级观念，徐明浩是公开的练习生，好像说话就挺有用的，他说让他们不要打扰我，他们就赶快跟我道歉，散开了。

徐明浩跟我说，他下午没有课，把我带到教室之后，会去楼上另外的表演教室练舞。他虽然长得像街霸游戏里的阴沉打手，但好像挺照顾我的，像是一个挺温和的人，而且我和他算是同乡，心里就觉得跟他比较亲近。

“你等会下课要是没事，也可以来我们表演教室。”徐明浩跟我说，“我练习完之后可以带你在学校里走走。”

“表演教室是练习话剧表演那种的吗？”我顺口问。

他听了，稍微睁大眼睛看着我，表情挺逗，还挺可爱。我总以为他是细长眼，这么看眼睛还挺大的。

“怎么了？”我问。

“你是真的对这些一点都不了解，就转学过来了啊。”徐明浩看着我，说，“你可真行。”

我看他这样，忍不住乐了一下，说，“那可不。”

“你还挺骄傲。”徐明浩说。

他跟我介绍，说已经公开的练习生主要分三个组，他，还有我上午见到的李灿，都是表演组的，主要着重于舞台表演。另外还有声乐的vocal组，和hiphop组。他们每周都有分组审核测评，教授和校长都会去看，压力特别大。

我怕记不住，赶快拿出小本子来记。

“别的我都能理解。”我看着记下的东西，问徐明浩，“但是hiphop组是……负责hiphop吗？”

“呃。”徐明浩想想，说，“就主要是rap什么的吧。”

徐明浩好像想起什么，又跟我说，今天晚上有校内DreFes赛，hiphop组会参加，如果我愿意的话他可以带我去看。

我想问他DreFes是什么，又怕问这问那的，显得我一无所知。徐明浩看出我欲言又止的样子，叹了口气，让我下课之后去表演教室找他，他给我从头详细介绍pledis的偶像练习生制度。

听到偶像练习生五个字，我不免想到坤音的旧人们，心中一阵怅然。

我们教室在三楼，刚进电梯，就看到不远有个男生正走过来，没戴口罩，挺显眼的，个子很高，腿很长，一看就是当偶像的样子，打扮也是网上流行的那种时髦的韩国风，像李敏镐那种。

徐明浩一看到他就笑，只是笑，也不按着电梯门等他，他只能自己赶紧几步跑进来，手里还拿着校门外买的饮料和小吃。

“干嘛又这样。”他抱怨徐明浩，然后把手里一个纸袋递给徐明浩，说，“鲷鱼烧。”

“哇，还热着呢。”徐明浩接过来打开看了一眼，说，“是红豆的吧？”

他啧了一声。

徐明浩乐了一下，抬手摸摸他。

“当然是红豆的。”他闷闷不乐地说，“特意跑那么远去给你买的。”

徐明浩捏着他胳膊，轻声细语地跟他说，“我们珉奎真的太好了。我会好好吃的。”

他看了徐明浩一眼，又看看我，然后又看徐明浩。

“你这是什么表情。”徐明浩说，“她是今天刚来的转校生，制作科的，和我们一起上课。”

他听了，稍微弯下腰，凑近和我平视。我本来对这种典型的帅哥长相一点感觉都没有，但难免还是心里一空。

他的眼睛直直看着我，迟疑地说，“你是女生吧？”

“？”我。

“噗。”徐明浩。

“呃，是的……吧？”我躲他的目光，说。

“真的是女生的声音。”他说话语速特别快，跟徐明浩说，“哇明浩，我们学校居然有女生了。”

我费解地看徐明浩，徐明浩笑着给我们互相介绍，说那个男生叫金珉奎，也是和我们同年二年级的。他又笑嘻嘻地说，之前他们有一个哥哥也是长头发，转学来的时候被珉奎当成女生搭讪了。

“哇不要再说了。”金珉奎崩溃地打他。

徐明浩躲着，逗他，说，“你不是还让净汉哥叫你珉奎前辈吗？”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊!”金珉奎说。

我听了也乐，说，“哇，这么小说的情节，肯定很漂亮吧。”

他们都笑笑，没有再继续这个话题。

电梯到三楼，徐明浩要去楼上的表演教室练习，就让金珉奎带我去教室，给同学们介绍一下。

和金珉奎走在一起的感觉特别奇怪，总觉得心里轻飘飘的，胃里有点发热。和徐明浩或者Vernon他们一起走路就没这种感觉，可能是因为金珉奎有点太高大了，异性气息太重了，但眼睛又那么温顺。显然他看起来就是那种爱玩的男同学，但食色性也，难免还是会有点入迷吧。

实用偶像科有外国语课，英语是一定要学的，但不是难度很高的英语，主要目标在表达和日常交流。在系主任办公室的时候，他看了我之前在西洋留学的成绩单，问我语言课要不要换成日本语，我当然不是挑战自我的人，就还是填了英文课。

我跟着金珉奎走进教室，又是一轮让我无处遁形的视线检阅，从我的脸，普通的脸，到我的女校制服，到制服裙子下的没有运动线条的腿，我偏瘦，很瘦，万幸。不然现在这场面会让我觉得更难堪。

金珉奎在他旁边的座位给我拉了课桌和椅子，让我坐在这里，又给我介绍了后座的他的好朋友，李硕珉是vocal组的组员，也是已经公开的练习生。

李硕珉说话声音很好听，唱歌应该也挺好听的，而且看着感觉人很开朗。我说我是制作人科的，他表情特别惊讶，一直说哇太厉害了，弄得我还挺不好意思。

金珉奎是hiphop组的，我本来有点想问他hiphop组是做什么的，但想到在外国时的玩嘻哈的前男友，置办行头的热情高过做音乐，脏辫上的珠子都是牙买加愈创木，用家里的钱自费制作了让人难以下咽的rap mixtape。

他爱看韩国的hiphop节目，拉我一起看，我听着就是首尔大鼓书，鼓点还特别闹心，也不知道他们到底是怎么分出高下的。

我对rap和hiphop文化没有了解，心想偶像rap应该差不多也就是那样，可能只是为了给长得帅的成员找点事做。这样想，我就没问金珉奎他们hiphop组具体是做什么的，怕他也回答不上来。

我随口问金珉奎，“那你们hiphop组还有谁啊？”

“哦，现在是三个人。”金珉奎趴在课桌，手撑着脑袋，跟我说，“我，三年级的圆佑哥，还有Vernon，他是混血来着。”

“Vernon？!”我本来有点走神，一听这个名字，立刻回过神来。

还有Vernon，我心想，那这个hiphop组的rap应该确实挺秀色可餐的，肯定rap得很好看，不是，长得很有flow。

“怎么了，你认识Vernon吗？”金珉奎问我。

“哦，嗯。”我回想，说，“上午入学的时候，是他带我去的系主任办公室，还有胜宽，和李灿。”

金珉奎听了，就顺便跟我说，胜宽是vocal组，李灿呢是他们当中最小的弟弟，平时叫dino也行，是表演组的。

“对了。”我跟金珉奎说，“你们hiphop组今晚是不是要参加校内比赛？”

“嗯，DreFes。”金珉奎说，“是明浩告诉你的吧，你来看吗？”

他说，今天晚上虽然只是非官方的b1级别龙王战，但正是因为非官方，所以有时会比学校官方策划的比赛更刺激有意思。

我刚想说话，教室门就被推开，周围的人都安静了点，应该是教授进来了，我在心里重复金珉奎说的那几个我不熟悉的名词，赶快从包里拿出笔记本记下来，心想下课之后一定要去请教徐明浩。

龙王战，b1……还有什么，我正握着笔低头想着，忽然面前传来一个很温和斯文的声音，说，“我们今天有新同学啦？”

我抬起头，对上那双笑眯眯的眼睛，他好年轻，我想撞墙，这是我今天见到的第三个长相完全完全超级合我偏好的男生了，怎么会这样。怪不得之前在普通生活里见到的全是来来往往普通的人，原来长得帅的男生全部全部都来做练习生了。

他的眼睛完全非现实，整张脸也挺不现实的，秀丽得让人觉得指尖很痒。

金珉奎趴在课桌上跟他打招呼，说，“哈喽shua哥。”

他笑笑，对金珉奎点下头。

后座李硕珉也伸出手，跟他说，“哟，mc cloud，wassup.”

李硕珉这么一说，他们几个都笑，他也笑着伸出手和李硕珉一拍，说，“yo bro, wassup.”

我不知道他们笑什么，金珉奎跟我介绍，说，“shua哥，四年级的学长，我们外语课TA。”

他点点头，把抱着的文件夹放下，对我伸出手，说，“你好啊新同学。”

我跟他握手，感觉手到胳膊都软了。

他又看我，跟我说，“新同学，要对大家自我介绍一下吗？”

他这双眼睛这么看着我，我脑袋嗡嗡响，但还是迟疑地摇摇头。

他笑笑，说，“没关系，不要有压力，我们就慢慢认识吧。”他说完，拿起文件夹打开，说，“教授在路上，会晚一点到，我现在发上节课的pop quiz，你们先自己看一下，有问题可以讨论，或者随时问我。”

他发的随堂测验纸都是反过来放在桌子上的，发到李硕珉，我看着李硕珉先掀开试卷一个角，趴在桌子上往里看，应该是看不清，又掀起一点。我看着他，忍不住乐了一声。

他们的英文水平简直出乎我意料，我本以为他们这种长得挺帅又爱打扮的时髦男同学应该外语都挺好的，而且应该都是那种含含混混的黑人口音。

教室里闹闹的，当然不是在讨论，都在闲聊。同桌金珉奎毫无惭愧地把他的测验纸给我看，我一看，这外语水平也太童真了。我跟他说那个错的语法顺序是应该换过来写，他听了，说，感觉你外语很好。

我意意思思地说起以前在外国留学，尽量不显得得意，越这样越获得略微自尊心。李硕珉也加入闲聊，问我外国的baskin robbins是不是有更多不同口味。

Joshua发完上次的随堂测验，又走到我桌子前，和我们聊天。他听到我说之前在留学，就说，他的家人也都在那边，他已经很久没回去了。

“你刚转来，练习生这些都和外国的学校很不一样，刚接触肯定会觉得很难，我之前就适应了很久才习惯。而且你又是我们学校唯一的女生，肯定会比我当时更辛苦。”Joshua跟我说，“我平时在学生会，你有什么事可以随时来找我。”

他的眼睛，怎么说，用美艳形容吗，含情脉脉的冷眼，或者清纯吗，笑起来弯弯的很可爱。眼睛，神情，声音，他刚才在说什么来着。

金珉奎趴在课桌上，没看Joshua，说，“学生会当然很厉害了。”

Joshua那双笑着的眼睛紧紧盯着金珉奎，说，“是呀珉奎。”

“对了，知秀哥也是我们vocal组的。”后座李硕珉忽然跟我说。

我听了，转过头看他。

“你什么时候有时间的话，去声乐教室看看我们练习吧。”李硕珉看着我，跟我说。

我还没说话，倒是金珉奎听了，猛地转过来，语速很快，跟李硕珉说，“道兼xi你该不会是想把我们唯一的制作人同学拉去你们vocal组吧？”

他俩绷着脸对视，我正不知道怎么处理这情况，他们俩倒是忽然同时笑出声，笑得不行，也不知道在笑什么。金珉奎笑着居然倒到我身上，我撑不住他，差点和他一起歪倒，幸亏被Joshua手快扶住。

金珉奎立刻坐正身体，用闯祸的眼神小心翼翼看着我。

Joshua把我扶好，教育金珉奎说，“女生是——”他好像自己也没想好应该怎么说，“是很不一样的。”

他身上的香味好轻，我想我的脸一定特别特别热。

“珉奎你和她坐同桌，以后要小心点，不要碰伤她了。”Joshua说。

金珉奎坐直点头，说，“嗯嗯。”

f存档成功！


End file.
